


And That's Only the Beginning

by ReapersGrin



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (it's kinda vanilla still), Body Worship, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dean Winchester Gives Oral Sex, Dean lives to serve, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Face Slapping, Fluff and Smut, Hair-pulling, Intimacy, Light Dom/sub, Making Out, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, No Plot/Plotless, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Some Swearing, Submissive Dean, basically i had a kinky dream and couldn't get it out of my head
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:47:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22010551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReapersGrin/pseuds/ReapersGrin
Summary: Dean's a careful sweetheart and an attentive lover, but he has something to ask from you: a little domination action...You're basically everything he's ever dreamed of, so sit back and enjoy the ride!
Relationships: Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	And That's Only the Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I think I should state right here and now that this is the first piece of smut I've ever written, and English is not my native language, so please be kind and understanding. I strive for excellence but I've been told nobody's perfect. Hope you like it!

Dean’s room was dimly lit, and you’d locked the door behind you. It was nice and warm here, closeted and personal. His vinyl turntable was playing Orange County Suite by The Doors as you made out against the dresser.

The top of the dresser was kind of digging into your back, but not so much as to prevent you from enjoying yourself. The wood creaked more and more as Dean pushed his body against yours.

The unparalleled intimacy of the kiss was enough to get you to completely surrendering yourself to Dean’s touch. As he finally released your lips, the only thing you could manage was let out some tedious breaths, which only aroused him more. His swollen lips brushed the outline of your jaw, and soon enough his teeth sunk gently in your tender flesh. A pathetic whimper escaped your parted lips, and he groaned in your ear. He moved on to take care of your neck, not even bothering to ease into it. From this point forward, it only became harder and harder to keep yourself from moaning, so you didn’t.

His hands gripped your waist tightly under the loose t-shirt you were wearing while you were busy tugging on his flannel shirt to keep him from moving away. His fingers dug into your flesh eagerly, and he ran a swarm of wet, tender, open-mouth kisses along your throat now that you’d thrown your head back. His right hand slowly snaked up your arched spine to support your neck. Feeling his strong embrace around you, caressing you, squeezing you, shielding you from the outside world, was the only thing you needed. And beyond Dean’s mere touch, beyond him assuaging your carnal desire, the thought of him granting his undivided attention to you, the thought that you undoubtedly were the only thing on his mind, even for a split second, was almost enough to make you come undone. You furrowed your brows, dwelling on the idea, and quickly licked your lips rendered dry by your incessant panting.

Upon your plea, Dean took it upon himself to come back up to face you. His right hand slid around to cover your hickey-bruised neck and he held your chin up with his thumb. He allowed himself to take the time to marvel at the state he had reduced you to. He drank the sight of you, letting his left hand trail down between you and the dresser, pressing his crotch closer to yours and squeezing your ass through your panties. You hissed, eyes closed tight, and bared your teeth ever so slightly. Your hands dropped from his collar to his firm chest. You started grinding against him, getting him to sigh deeply. His warm breath swept over your skin, and he bent down to your ear. “I want you so bad, baby. Wonder what’s running through that pretty head of yours.”

You opened your eyes suddenly, yearning for more. You leaned your head against his as he pecked your cheek, digging your nails into his chest, biting your lip. “I want these clothes off your back”, you answered, your voice deeper than usual. You felt him smirking and he went for a deep, languid kiss. His soft, plump lips felt divine, but it wasn’t what you’d asked. You started pulling on his shirt, maybe a little too hard. Dean started laughing as he broke the kiss. “Easy there, tiger.”

In a second, he’d thrown his flannel across the room and was pulling the back of his shirt over his head as you watched impatiently. He was still grinning, and now his hair was slightly disheveled. He quickly brought his muscular body back where it belonged, close to you. A contented groan escaped your lips, and your hands ran over his broad shoulders. You watched your hands kneed his arms firmly, your head tilted to the side as your attention drifted on the softness of his skin.

He breathed in, trying to muster the courage to ask you what he’d been thinking about for some time now. “Babe?” You hummed in response, tracing lines along his torso with your nails, sending shivers all over. “There’s something I’ve been meaning to ask you.” His voice was flat, serious, which would usually alarm you, but he’d gotten closer now, sliding both of his arms around you so you knew what was bound to come out of his mouth wouldn’t be bad. Your body still filled with lust, you nudged his chin with your nose and started peppering kisses at the base of his neck. “Is it something kinky?” You whispered against his Adam’s apple before biting it gently. He sighed. “It is, actually.”

You raised an eyebrow, looked up at him, and the corners of your lips curled up. He was looking at you too, more confidently now. You dragged hungry lips along his jaw, relishing in the noise his stubble made under your touch. “Pray tell.”

Dean pulled you into a heated kiss, caressing your bottom lip with his tongue that you avidly greeted to entangle with yours. He was becoming ardent, needy. He tightened the hold he had on your body, to the point where you couldn’t move anything but your head. You loved it when he did that. You regrettably had to stop for air, leaving you gasping as you tried to lean back in his arms.

“I want you to dominate me, baby” he groaned in your ear, and you felt his shoulders relax.

It took some time for you to really grasp what he’d just asked for. Questions flooded your brain as Dean pulled down the collar of your shirt to drape your clavicles with kisses. His knees started bending, he pushed you against the drawer once more. “What do you mean by that?”

He rose back up. Whatever embarrassment he’d felt before vanished as he planted his eyes into yours. He decided to go all in and pour out all he’d ever wished for in the crook of your neck. “I want you to use me, baby.” He sounded so hasty, starved. “I want you to tell me everything you want. I want to know every inch of you by heart, I want to know what really gets you going.” His voice went so deep it was like a cry from inside him. That got you going. Dirty talk got you going more than you knew.

“Please, baby, I want to make you feel so good you won’t come back down for a week. I want to quench your desires, I want to feel your skin burn under my hands and see your lovely little pussy swell from pleasure.” By the end, he was practically begging you. “I want you to make me do things to you. I swear I’ll do anything, sweetheart.”

You had never been more confused in your entire life. No one had ever talked to you like Dean just had. You remained silent for a while as you were so taken aback, but it didn’t seem to bother Dean, who’d dropped to his knees, arms held up high and hands spread all over your bust. His tongue wandered wild against the tender flesh of your lower stomach. Both your hands clutched his hair, and he moaned loudly. You watched him worship your body shamelessly, without any hidden agenda. You bucked your hips towards him slightly, and his hands when around your midriff to clutch both your your ass cheeks. As he captured the line of your underwear between his teeth, yours bit hard on your lower lip. In the heat of the moment, all your unfounded doubts came tumbling down. It was quite simple in the end. Dean had just admitted to wanting nothing more than to please you, and all you had to do was boss around someone who willingly submitted himself to you. From all angles, you really couldn’t lose.

“Dean.”

He stopped what he was doing instantly to look up to you. Damn. You couldn’t deny seeing these big green eyes of his stuck on you set ablaze a raging fire in your soul. He was just waiting, no expression on his face, no movement from his hands, ready to listen intently to how you intended to dispose of him. You swallowed hard. “How do we do this?”

A smile so bright spread across his face you’d think he held the world between his hands. You could see the tip of his tongue resting against his teeth. Kneeling still, he started caressing your bare thighs lightly, savoring the moment you granted him his wish. “You tell me, baby. What do you want right now? Can be anything. I’ll obey.” He rubbed the side of his face against your thigh. “You can get rough if you want, too. You can get mean. I’ll handle it.” You felt yourself blush, and chuckled, a nervous tick. He looked up once again, waiting patiently. As always when you felt pressure, practicality came to mind. “You got a safeword?”

“Let’s just use the one we usually use.” He smiled and waited some more. You still felt a little unsure, but you knew he wouldn’t make fun. After all, you were just trying to enact his fantasy. Well, here goes nothing.

You tried to relax, exhaling slowly while you let your left hand fall freely to your side. With your right hand, however, you ran your fingers through Dean’s hair, really trying to think of what you wanted the most. He closed his eyes to your touch, and leaned his frame against your legs. You tried grasping a lock of hair in a fist, testing the waters. He inhaled deeply, and you yanked his head back abruptly. He let out a lust-filled groan. Interesting. You let go of his hair and rested your forearms on the top of the drawer. “Get up.”

“Yes, baby.” He let out in a whisper, as he quickly rose to his feet, arms loose. You let yourself look him up and down hungrily as if he were the best plaything you’d ever had. No one was watching you watch him, no one could judge you for it. You were really starting to like giving in to your repressed desires. And you did like control. You liked being waited on and obeyed. 

“Take off your jeans.” He grabbed the button hurriedly and slid them down just as fast, keeping eye-contact all the way. He was left smirking in his boxers as your eyes fell down to his engorged crotch. You slid a cold finger down the hem of his underwear, he hissed. You tugged playfully at the elastic band. You felt him exhale on your forehead and looked up to him. His jaw was clenched. You were the one smirking now. “You like that, Dean?”

He nodded frantically, you decided to tease, batting your eyes. “I didn’t hear anything.”

“I like it, baby.”

“Take it off!” Your tone was unyielding, and he obliged.

You reached for his cock, and grabbed it tight around its base. He threw his head back and sighed. You smiled and started rubbing up and down, slowly. “Did I say you could avert your eyes? Look at me.” Once again, he obliged. Blown pupils and pursed lips faced you, and you almost got scared. He’d never looked at you that way. “Tell me, baby, does that feel good?” You asked as you were pumping him. “It feels so good, sweetheart. You’re so good to me, please don’t stop.”

You stopped. Just to gauge the reaction. He looked scandalized for a second, but didn’t protest. You grinned. You ghosted a finger around his reddened head. He puffed. It looked agonizing. “Why should you have all the fun, huh?” You whined mischievously. “Can you stay hard like that while you take care of me?” He snapped back to a submissive attitude. “Yes, baby, I will. I don’t see how I couldn’t.”

You smiled and stood on your tip-toes to pull him into a kiss. He answered right away, and gripped your hips through your shirt. You placed your hand on his mouth to stop him. “How about you take that off of me, Dean?” He nodded and resumed to kiss you, brushing your sensitive sides as he lifted the fabric. You lifted up your arms and stood naked in front of him, apart from your panties, and he stared. You knew how he liked to fondle and nip at your breasts. But he didn’t do anything. Instead, a vein started pulsing on the side of his forehead. You only just realized how much power you were holding.

You threw your arms around his neck. “Do you think these strong arms of yours could carry me all the way to your bed, baby? I want your big hands on my thighs right now.”

You almost didn’t have time to finish. He lifted you up as if you were nothing, and you let out a surprised cry upon such responsiveness. You engaged in a passionate kiss, wrapping your legs around his waist. He laid you down gently, placing a hand behind your neck to support it until you rested against his fluffy pillow. He never pulled away from you, never pulled away from the kiss, very much inclined to let you rule over every single detail of what was going on. You let go from his waist and spread your legs wide open. Needless to say he took the hint. He groped the back of your thighs, pressing his parts against yours. You felt your aching bud caught tight beneath his bulge. You guided his left hand to your breast and arched your back under the touch you so desperately longed for. He moaned between your lips, and gently fondled your chest as you felt your nipples hardening for him. You both gasped for air, and he let you pant in his ear as he pecked the contours of your face softly. You exhaled audibly, and moaned, and groaned as he expressed the extent of his love. “I want you to tell me, Dean…” you began, out of breath “…what’s keeping you hard. Tell me everything. Tell me what you feel. And I want to feel your hands all over me.”

It seemed he had been craving to be given more commands. He nuzzled in your neck and dragged his other hand up to your other breast as you breathed in. Then, you heard him open his mouth and unleash his tongue to let slip obscenities you’d never heard aloud, let alone been directed to you. It felt like a dirty love letter. It felt like he couldn’t help but tell you his truth, a truth so refreshing when daily life only consisted of restraint intertwined with concealment.

“I love having your squirming body pinned under mine so much. I’m so thankful you even let me near you like that, like… you belong to me.” His expert hands were massaging you all the while. He sucked on the delicate skin of your neck, where it wasn’t already bruised. “Sometimes, when I’m surrounded by all these people I don’t give a shit about, I just can’t get out of my mind the sight of you purring as I touch you.” You felt his wolfish grin against your earlobe. “Sometimes, I think about eloping with you to some kind of paradise lost, so we wouldn’t be bothered by anyone. And there, baby, I would eat you out over and over again, love you like you deserve to be loved.” He hummed in satisfaction, reveling in his phantasm, understandably so. He trailed a thousand kisses along your clavicles, grabbed and bit your naked shoulder. “There’s nothing I want to do more than rip off your stupid panties keeping you hidden from me. Just thinking about how wet I can get it to be could be enough to make me come. Let me take care of you, now, sweetheart.” The only thing you could focus on was him humping you through the thin layer of lace.

Getting back to the teasing game you were learning to love, you gripped a handful of his hair and rose his head to face yours. You could tell he had a hard time keeping himself from devouring you. “I’ll let you rip my stupid panties off my dripping core if you ask me nicely. And, if you promise you’ll buy me new ones so you can do it again.” You let go of his hair to cup his cheek with your hand. He bent down a little to hover over your lips, and voiced his next sentence with the utmost urgency.

“I promise I’ll buy you anything you want. Can I rip your little panties off of you now, baby, please?” You took the time to look into his eyes and brought your lips up to his in a chaste peck. You nodded. He started his voyage down before you lift his chin up. “Careful what happens if you miss, Dean…” He grinned, and tried to nod innocently. You knew he’d take the dare.

He lifted up his torso to rest his weight on his legs and examined your awaiting body. He dragged furrows from his fingertips has he ran them up your legs, until his fists closed up on both sides of the front of the garment. You mimicked him as you fisted the blanket either side of you. No way it would rip like that.

You saw Dean’s biceps flex as he gave your panties a brisk, hard tug, causing you to gasp and get dragged a few inches lower on the bed. “My bad, sweetheart.” A wry smile began to stretch on his smug face. You motioned him to come back to you with your index. Dean took his sweet time crawling back over you, predator like. Once he was close enough, you put your hand back on his cheek. He settled on his forearm, and froze. You stroked his stubble sweetly, heart pounding, not quite registering yet what you were about to do.

Smack.

You bit your lip as his face turned in reaction to the slap. He didn’t move, but you could hear he was short of breath. Determined to not break character, you tried your best to swallow your apprehension. “What do you have to say to that, Dean?” His head snapped back to you. The intensity in his eyes nailed you in place. “Please do that again, sweetheart. Please do it harder.” All worry set aside, you answered his request with another slap right away. “Again, please, baby.” He whined, nuzzling his head in between your boobs. “No. Get back down, and tear that pretty lace off. You only have two chances left.” And back down he went, without complaint.

He inhales sharply and tugged at the lace the same way he’d done before, only tougher this time. He came back up to you a lot faster, too. You didn’t make him wait for it. You didn’t wait for him to beg before slapping him a second time. You could see passion incarnate dance in the back of his mind as he locked his eyes with yours. His cheek was beginning to turn red. You brushed it gently. He closed his eyes, savoring the moment, then let the weight of his body rest on your as he mumbled against your ribcage. “Give me one more, please, just one more.”

“I will. But remember I can’t have you failing again or I’ll just have to forbid you from touching me down there. You understand that, honey?”

He rolled his head on your belly, madly sucking at your skin everywhere he could. You let him for a while, but eventually rose your knee up to his throbbing cock to get his attention. He looked at you and rose back up, mad-eyed, licking his lips, almost drooling. “I understand, baby. I’ll get it off.” And you slapped. “Good.”

He kissed you everyplace on the way down. He rested a hand on your pubic bone a while, staring at you for any possible instructions. You looked intently, letting him pet you gently. His gaze remained glued on your face as he brought up his other hand, and began clawing at the fabric in opposite ways, before he pulled. The sound of it tearing was music to your ears. He made a quick job of getting you rid of it all, just as you thought. You moaned as you felt Dean breathing so close to your clit. You spread your legs wider, let him wrap his arms around you and rest his hands on the inner part of your thighs, allowing him to take in the sight of you. You saw him bite his lip, and got stung by the cool air as he blew on your—as of yet— disregarded vulva.

You sighed in utter complacency. Dean was about to wrap his lips around your sweet, sweet spot. “Tsk, tsk, tsk. Not yet.” You felt him exhale out of frustration. Your right hand trailed dangerously down to soothe the ache delay had generated. You sighed dramatically just for Dean’s ears as you began pleasuring yourself right in front on him, writhing you hips to torment him nonchalantly. You extended a leg up. “Start from my ankle. Look at me while you do it.” He obliged and began to flood your skin with avid open-mouth kisses, unrelenting. He kneaded your calf as he went, pushing deep in the muscle. You started dragging your fingers up and down, around your folds, mesmerized by Dean’s stare. You started panting, feeling the work you put into it after having been assisted until then. You felt warmer and warmer inside, and found it increasingly harder to concentrate on keeping him on a leash. He must have felt it, because he was suddenly clung to the back of your knee, as his long, beautiful fingers trailed down your inner thigh, sending shivers through your spine. A faint cry escaped you, and you let your head fall back on the bed, eyes closed. Your free hand ran along your boobs, rubbing your sensitive nipples frantically. By then, Dean had moved down to lick and nip sensuously at the outskirts of your vagina, moaning into your flesh. Flush cheeks and heavy breathing betrayed your excitement. It just felt so good now, all you wanted was to climax. You’d teased too long, and now you were too thrilled to bring yourself to stop. But you still had so much in store for Dean to please you.

It only took for him to stroke your laboring fingers to drag you out of your mental frenzy. You shrieked and shielded your tense little part with your palm, looking up to Dean clearly busy enjoying the view. You tried to steady your breathing after edging, half-sour to have denied yourself, half-satisfied to have kept it in reserve. Dean held onto your hand, stroking it with his thumb, still draping kisses all around. You called his name softly and he was back on top of you in a second, keen on sealing his swollen lips to yours, and you clung to each other for dear life. His right hand stayed down, though. He even adjusted it slightly to cover yours, pressing down a little to try and at least get something out of you. When your lips parted, he pressed it a little more. “Is it sensitive down there, baby?” You nodded, unable to form a coherent thought. He kissed your temple. “Are you trying to wind down so you can come all over my face?” You nodded once more. He took his hand off to help himself to those breasts he loved so much. You followed his example and extended your arm under him to let your damp hand hang over the side of the bed.

Dean reached out to entangle his fingers with yours and bring your arm back under the cover his body offered you. You relaxed under him, at least until he started relaxing too and pressed his shaft down between your legs, but stayed very still. A thin layer of sweat made your embrace all the more dirty. This kind of intimacy made every inch you quiver from delight. “I want you to whisper things to me, Dean.”

“What things, sweetheart?” His voice had gotten so hoarse then. “Filthy things? Is that what you crave?” You hummed and arched your back to encourage him. “Don’t you know how much of a tease you are?” You chuckled. “Don’t you know how cruel it is to have me wait on you when I’ve been hard for so long now? I don’t even know where I find the strength to resist and obey you, command after command. I need more, baby, so much more.”

“You’re so good to me, Dean.” You loved the effect your words had on him. “But I’m just a naughty little girl with a very compliant toy in my hands. Is my toying driving you mad?” You were practically purring against his open mouth.

“Yeah, it is…” He whimpered.

“But you have to really deserve it, don’t you think, honey?” He sighed and whined some more. “Let me eat you out, please, baby girl. I can’t take it anymore.”

You sucked on his fleshy bottom lip. “Are you gonna beg for it, Dean? Do you need it so?” He nodded frenziedly. “Please sweetheart, I beg you. I wanna bury my face in that pretty pussy I love so much.” You got your hands off of his tight grip and ran them down your belly to stretch out your labia for him. “What are you waiting for then?”

He hurried down, anxious to start, and squeezed your flesh as he stood in awe before the show you were offering. “I need you to do one more thing for me before you start. I want you to pin my hips down, hard. I want you to keep me all spread out for you when I come. Think you’re strong enough to handle me, Dean?”

“I can handle every inch of you, baby.” He laid on the bed as you watched, and placed his firmly bent arms over your legs, crushing you with muscle. He pushed you deep onto the mattress as his fanned out fingertips softly grazed alongside your lips. You decided to test him, and with all the strength you could gather, with the help of your arms sunk into the bed, you thrust your hips forward without warning, clenching your ass to get your legs to close. All in vain. You couldn’t move one bit.

Dean grinned and brought his open mouth near your core. “Are you pleased with me, sweetheart?” The warmth of his breath made you grow hungry. You let yourself fall back on the bed in answer, and dragged a pillow to support your head as you’d watch him work his magic.

You couldn’t help but blurt out his name as he stuffed his face in your dripping folds. He moaned against you and began slurping about ardently, messily. You’d planned to make him go slow at first, but quickly forwent the idea. You’d tempted him too shamelessly to demand subtlety, and you’d longed for it too much to find the will to chastise him.

His devil tongue licked the entire length of your slit with ever-growing endeavor. You felt blood coursing through your veins and run up to your head, strained by relentless effort on his part. He soon initiated softer sucking motions on your clit, and sent you into overdrive, howling in bliss. You felt him growl all over you and shuddered in response, sensing the confined tremor inside you set in motion. You dug your nails into his hands that flattened the soft fat of your abdomen. You hung on to them, pulled on them with all your strength as he stayed unyielding, forcing you down even more. You felt the orgasm build deep inside, simmering, knotting, searing. You started wriggling your legs and letting louder moans escape your lips. Dean increased pressure on your tried and tested little clit, his hands hooking you without mercy.

You sat up and screamed, and whined, and pleaded. He never broke eye-contact. You quivered and pulled his hair when he refused to withdraw, as you’d asked him, stuck to direct you physically through the orgasm, his shallow breaths the only testimony of his toil.

Ultimately, you fell into a lethargic state, seeing stars flash before your eyes shut tight. You held your breath for some time, and laid back down in a profound sigh. You tried to unwind, motionless. After a few intense seconds, Dean’s lips, which proceeded to nip tenderly on you became unbearable. You hissed and guided a hand down to bar him access. He finally stopped, and relaxed his arms. He came to meet your hand with two fingers and took your place enclosing your clitoris. Never moving his hand, he blessed your shivering body with a swarm of butterfly kisses before coming back you meet you. Your hands spread across his shoulder blades, as you beheld his sullied, reddened lips, as you saw your come still glistened on his chin. You pulled him in a tame kiss. “How you doin' there, baby?”

“Good. More than good. You made quite a mess down there, you know.” He brushed the tip of your nose with his. “I know, baby. I can still feel how wet you are for me.”

“Am I now? Show me your fingers.” He let go of you and lift up his hand to meet your gaze. From what you could see, it was indeed a very good day for you. You brushed the back of his hand with yours, and bent his last two fingers with your thumb, so that only his forefinger and middle finger stayed straight. You pulled on his wrist gently and took them in your mouth till you reached the base, looking up at him. His chest fell heavier on yours; his jaw dropped so as to form a perfect “o”. He watched you as you tasted yourself, sucking up and down his fingers while moaning. His cock twitched against your skin, and soon enough, you were also caressing its head, then grabbing it tightly. Dean started humping your leg as you stroke. “Mmmh, sweetheart… Y-you can’t… Please just, just don’t let me come yet, not like that.”

You let his fingers out of your mouth with a pop to get his attention back to your eyes. “Would you rather I wrapped these lips…” You brushed your lips to his. “… or those ones…” You pulled on his cock to go rub your slick parts. “… around you?”

He didn’t hesitate. “Let get inside your snug little pussy, sweetheart, please. I worked so hard for it.” You nodded. “You did, didn’t you? Well, you’re just gonna have to make me come a second time, though. Can you do that for me?” He nodded and kissed you firmly. “Get on your knees and help me up, honey.”

He kissed you again, longer this time, before completing the task you'd asked of him. You stood facing each other, taking the time to appreciate your naked bodies. You slowly waddled towards him, and placed your hands on his shoulders as you raised up a leg above his to straddle him. He flung his arms around your waist, pulling you close and heaving you to ease your undertaking. You wrapped your arms around his neck, while he simultaneously got one up and one down to support both your upper and lower back. Settling in, you grabbed his cock to guide it towards you, working to coat it with the wetness that had started trickling down the inside of your thighs.

Dean never looked away from your face. He watched your mouth gape with heavy lids as you pushed him inside, and his own lips parted upon the feeling of long awaited deliverance. You threw your head back and exhaled as you felt Dean’s length fill you up. It was slow, and controlled. You were so sensitive still, and although Dean grew eager, he forced himself to savor every thrust. He tightened his hold on you, sliding his big arms around your body to get a better grip on your curves. He was pulling you so close it made breathing harder. Eyes shut tight, you scrunched your nose as you felt his right hand squeeze your hip so hard you could already imagine the bruising. You bared your teeth and hissed at the image of him holding you, loving you so. “You good, baby?” He panted in the crook of your neck, and you only hummed and jumped faster on his dick for an answer, circling your hips on him to reach just the right spot inside.

You could hear Dean straining when he began ramming into you, his face burning against your skin and vein popping on his forehead. “Don’t you dare come right now!” You ordered in a husky voice. He furrowed his brows and growled under the effort, biting your shoulder to hold back. You could feel an orgasm rise inside you again, but you still needed more stimulation. You needed him to satisfy the fantasies going through your head.

You placed your hands on his contracted biceps and pulled yourself up to get him out of you. You almost gave in when he groaned and grabbed the back of your head, pulling you back down like a petulant child deprived of his favorite toy. You definitely liked it when he got demanding. You grabbed the back of his neck too, firmly, to reassert dominance. His eyes half shut upon you handling him, and you pulled him into a sweet, passionate kiss to soothe the wrong you’d done him. You lost yourself a while in the tenderness of it all, not so bothered anymore to have suspended the climax of the night. Dean’s lips had always felt amazing against yours, but their physical sensation intertwined with his compliance and unwavering fervor was what you would call the really good stuff.

When you broke the kiss, Dean only looked up at you expectantly, rubbing his calloused hands across your back, massaging the skin he’d clawed at minutes before. You sat back on his muscular thighs and traced the outline of his lips with the lightest touch of your index, thinking back to words he’d whispered in your ear, and musing on what else he might say next. You swallowed hard and tried not to blush at the idea you craved to act upon, hoping Dean wouldn’t find it weird.

“I want you to go get that big cheval glass you have in the attached bathroom and put it next to the bed.”

Dean smirked at that, a twinkle in his eye.

“Wipe that smile off your face, Winchester.” By then you were just trying your best not to cower and surrender to bashfulness. His hands lingered on your ass, kneading them.

“Make me.” He said, his smirk turning into a grin, and you knew he wasn’t being judgmental, he was just satisfied you shared your kinks, and with those two words he was giving you the high ground back. You pursed your lips, trying to suppress a smile and, without warning, used your whole body to shove him back against the bed. Your left hand was planted next to his head while your right hand fell to his neck, which made him run his tongue over his teeth. You bit your lip and started squeezing the sides of his throat. Dean’s smile disappeared, but the lust in his eyes only spread. He held his breath. You maintained eye contact as your grip tightened. Dean ensnared your wrist in his long fingers, but didn’t put any pressure on it. Instead, his thumb caressed the back of your hand. Your knuckles turned white, and the blood rushed to his head. You quickly grew to enjoy the power you held, but most of all the trust he had in you to do these things to him. You let go and he gasped for air, eyes closed and chest heavy. His cock twitched under you. You gripped his jaw and brushed your lips to his. “I said, go get the fucking mirror. Right. Now.”

Dean easily lifted you off of him and flung you on the bed, stopping only to take in the sight of your bouncing breasts before rushing to the bathroom. You smiled to yourself and settled more comfortably on the bed, waiting. You chuckled when you heard a distinct “Shit!” as he rummaged around outside. Soon enough, he stepped in lifting the large wooden-framed mirror which kept him almost completely hidden. “Where do you want it, babe?”

You sighed in contentment and took the time to appreciate Dean’s display of strength before pointing to your right. He walked up to you casually, big smile on his face like it hardly took any effort. You gestured to place it a little farther away when he put it down, and then hold out your hand to him like a little brat to get him to come back to you. He laced your fingers together and happily obliged. He let you roll over under him, your head facing the mirror.

You wouldn't have to guess any longer how Dean looked like doing things to you. Of course, you needed to feel him against you, and hearing his dirty talk felt divine, but looking at him from this angle was like the missing puzzle piece.

There, you could see his devouring gaze on you, before he dove in and attacked the base of your neck, wet kisses trailing down your shoulders. You pushed your butt up to his groin and rubbed, earning you a low groan from him and seeing his arm muscles tense around you. It didn’t particularly get you off to see yourself like that at first; you’d always been rather shy, not that self-confident. But when Dean worked on your neck like that, and you saw yourself gasp and let out the dirtiest moan to ever escape your lips, you felt your sullied little cunt ache from excitement.

You twisted again to get on your right side and clawed at Dean’s left thigh to drag it between yours. He took the hint and brought himself closer to you, cradled your leg in his arm and lifted, bending it to tweak your right nipple at the same time. He pushed his cock inside you with his free hand and then placed it flat on your upper back for support. He went hard, and your eyes rolled back in your head. “Talk to me, Dean” you managed to say between short breaths.

He let your leg fall on the bed, bent around his hard forearm, and leaned heavier on you, spreading out his hand over your cheek. He managed to keep up the pace with you twisted under him, bouncing up and down to his rough treatment. With your head pressed down to the mattress, you couldn’t escape your reflection in the mirror, couldn’t escape your tangled hair, red face and sweaty skin. You couldn’t escape Dean’s crushing embrace on your mistreated limbs. The grazing of his teeth against your ear sent shivers down your spine. “How do you feel about being pinned down like that, sweetheart?” He purred, and you moaned at the sound of him fighting the strain of his unfaltering effort. He was resting his forehead against yours, beads of sweat rolling down your face, making his hand all slippery. He glanced at the mirror before turning his attention back to your face. “Look at us going like it’s our last night on Earth. Look at the way your ass jiggles, all perked up like that.” His right hand slid form your face to dig into your waist, and he rested his left arm on yours to grab your hand and lay further on you. “I’m pounding you so hard I fear I might end up breaking you in half.” He was so close to you, and his voice so deep it could’ve passed for a roar. He looked like a fucking beast. His reflection was raw animality. You couldn’t help a wolfish grin from spreading on your face, proud to have been the one getting him so wound up.

“Do you have any idea how good you feel to me, Y/n?” You whined and moaned loudly as his words got to you, as his length rubbed furiously against just the right spot. He stared at your reflection again, and came back to you smiling too, probably for similar reasons.

He caressed your side with his left hand before coming down to circle a finger around your clit. You moaned so more. He’d traded his smile for a serious expression you’d rarely seen him wear. “Do you know how there’s no way I’m letting you slip away from me?” He kissed your lips messily, hurriedly. You were close, now, and so was he. “You could have me on my knees in a second, you could have me do anything for you.” You cried out as his hand jerked you off till you saw stars, shaking uncontrollably in the prison of his arms, as he thrust even faster. You could feel your orgasm decline as Dean came inside you, then froze. He collapsed over you, withdrawing slowly, separating your oversensitive sexes. You winced when his fingers carefully left your clitoris to massage your back as Dean rolled to his side next to you. He quickly wiped his brow and proceeded to rest his head in his hand. You saw a silly grin spread across his tired face. He ran his fingertips across the roundness of your ass, and you hissed in pain.

“I’m gonna be so sore tomorrow,” you murmured against the pillow, flopping on your stomach to face Dean. He snickered at that, and you pouted playfully. “I promise I’ll make it up to you, babe.”

He laid down beside you and wrapped an arm around your waist, pulled you in a soft kiss, and stared right into your eyes. “Thank you for being game tonight.”

You couldn’t help but smile at his goofy, happy face, so far from the cold mask he’d wear around strangers.“You’re actually very welcome.” You answered, still finding it hard to believe you’d had such kinks buried under the surface. “Does that mean I get to have you in latex with a whip next time?”

You snorted.

“I guess we’ll have to see how you behave, big boy…”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please don't hesitate leaving kudos and/or reviews, i would love some feedback! Till next time x


End file.
